Ceiling members for vehicles are provided with a reinforcing member for enhancing the rigidity of and thereby reinforcing the ceiling members. Such a reinforcing member may possess an impact absorbing function for absorbing an impact when a head portion of a passenger hits the ceiling member (see Patent Documents 1 to 3). As a reinforcing member, for example, a resin molded product having a resin lattice rib as a base is known. Such a reinforcing member (hereinafter referred to as a reinforcing rib) is secured to the ceiling member with an adhesive such as a hot melt adhesive.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-320915    Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-1478    Patent Document 3: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-145234